Liar
by MacchiNightmares
Summary: Sakura's tired of the way a certain maroon haired boy is treating her... SakuGaara One-shot .:it's not a deliberate bashing. I’m just angry at guys right now:.


**Liar  
**By: MacchiNightmares  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, okie? I doubt it would be so good if I did. o.0

* * *

She was sitting in the desk, her eyes on her book, but her mind else where. The earphones blasting music into her ear helped little to drown out the voices and the laughter. Her emerald eyes glanced up every few minutes to look at the group in front of her. As full as the room was, she still felt so alone. Glaring lightly at someone, the pink haired girl look back down at her book, trying her best to read it.  
She hated coming to school now; with the way things seemed to work out, she seemed to be alone the only time she shouldn't. She was an emotional mess and needed _him_ to be with her. She needed someone to hold her and tell her things were going to be okay, even if they weren't. Sighing, she involuntarily looked up and locked gazes with jade eyes. Doing her best to not glare, she looked back to her book, but she couldn't find herself in the mood to read anymore. She began to countdown in her head, wondering how long it would take him to walk over to her and ask what was wrong, like he always would. She reached zero, but she was still alone at the back of the class. Seemed like he didn't care what happened to her anymore.  
Tears began to sting her emerald eyes as she did her best not to cry. She had enough crying for the past few days, she didn't need to do it now. Especially_ not_ because of him. He was supposed to be making her smile not tearing her heart more that it already was. Her hands clenched into a fist and tears of anger now threaten to overflow. Thinking about it made her so angry; she tried to stop herself, but she couldn't. As hard as she tried, the thoughts just continued to creep their way into her head.  
She just hated it. She hated the fact the he could say he loved her, yet he never showed it, unless they were alone. It was obvious to everyone that she loved him; she wasn't ashamed to announce it nor was she ashamed to show her affection in front of others. But to everyone around them, he always seemed more interested in other girls than in her. She wasn't about to lie to herself; she knew she loved him and she knew the feeling weren't going to go away. She just wished there were times when she could suppress those feelings; make them disappear, so he couldn't hurt her anymore.  
"Sakura, you okay?" At the sound of her name, Sakura looked up from her book to see two of her friends; a girl with navy hair and lavender eyes and a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. Their hands were intertwined together.  
Sakura did her best to conjure a smile, "I'm fine…" her eyes involuntarily looked at _him_ and glared.  
The girl with lavender eyes looked to where Sakura was looking and sighed, "Forget about him…" Sakura's emerald eyes looked back at her friend and a sinlge tear fell from her left eye. Sakura growled at herself; she hated when she cried because of him. She angrily wiped the tear away and made eye contact with _him_ once again; just as the bell rang and everyone left.  
He smiled and mouthed 'I love you' to her. She froze. Part of her wanted to smile and tell him the same; the other part wanted to run outside and just cry. The part that won was the anger.  
Sakura just gathered her things and made her way towards him. He just smiled and waited for her; all his friends had left already. He opened his arms to receive her in a hug, but she just walked passed him. She stopped by the door and looked back at him, glaring lightly. He just stood there, confusion clearly written on his face.  
"Liar," she simply stated as she walked away, leaving him to contemplate on what she had just told him.

* * *

**MacchiNightmares: Well that one's done...  
****Macchi: You okay, M.N.?  
****Mari: You are worrying Mari very much.  
****M.N.: I'm fine... guys just suck! xP  
****Macchi: Oh boy! Well, seems like the other stories might be on hiatus for a while  
****Mari: Just until Mari and Macchi get M.N. back into shape~  
****Macchi: Maybe some reviews on out stories will help motivate her?  
****Mari: Until then, bye~**


End file.
